A marriage of convience
by silverdragon91
Summary: There's a special trait in two of the blood lines that everyone finds out about. And it changes the lives of 4 people. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A marriage of convinence

Chapter 1: The announcement

By: silverdragon91

Summary: There's a special trait in two of the clans that everyone finds out about. And it changes the lives of 4 people.

Pairing: Shino/Kiba, Hinata/Naruto, Ino/OC, Sakura/Lee, Neji/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, and others

A/N: Hey I hope you like this fanfic, but if you don't then of course I really don't care. Comments, Suggestions, and request are always welcome, and flames will be used to scorch my teachers when I feel like a real bitch. (Which is most of the time! Muhahahah) Enjoy!

Kohona

Kiba walked down the empty streets of Kohona. Kohona was oddly quiet in this end of town. Kiba didn't usually walk on this side of town, but he was forced to this time. There had been an attack on the town and his usual way home was blocked off for cleaning up. He thought it was kind of stupid, but then again he didn't have an say in the matter.

A shadow caught Kiba's eye. He stopped and sniffed the air. He smiled as he recognized the scent immedatly. A small insect crawled over to him and stopped right besides him. He looked over to the shadow and smiled a fangy grin.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you going to come out and say hi?" Kiba teased.

The young Aburme heir stepped out of the shadow and came toward him. They didn't speak to each other. They stood there and watched each other's moves. Shino stared at Kiba and Kiba stared at Shino. A slight rain had started and it fell on both of the boys.

Shino watched Kiba's every movement. Kiba had changed from his usual uniform. Kiba had just changed in general. He no longer wore that big, baggy hoody with the fur on the hood. Instead he wore tight black pants with leather straps going across in different directions, he wore a tight black tank top with a clingy fishnet shirt over it. He also wore a leather collar with a identification tag that said his name. His wrist bands were black leather also. Shino couldn't deny that Kiba looked hot.

Kiba watched as Shino looked him over. Kiba couldn't help the swell to his ego as Shino looked back up at his face and a small blush came across the young bug master's cheeks. Kiba looked Shino over and liked what he saw. Shino had gotten rid of his baggy coat and just wore a tight fitting shirt and the usual pants. The one thing that didn't change was Shino's sunglasses. Kiba thought that they were kind of sexy though.

"Where you goin bug boy?" Kiba teased.

"The Hogake's office." Shino answered solomly.

Kiba smiled a toothy grin at Shino that made him inwardly sudder. Shino had always wondered if Kiba's teeth were as sharp as they looked. There were certain tales about the Inzuka tribe that made him sudder, but yet made him even more interested in the dog boy. He didn't know which ones were truth and which ones were made up to just tell stories. But there were some of them that he wasn't even sure were either.

"That's were I'm going too. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Kiba asked his expression changed into one of a curious yet a serious one.

Shino just shook his head and started down the street again. Kiba followed right beside him. They were a team, but that didn't mean that they shared everything with each other like some of the other teams did. They soon arrived at the Hokage's office. They were escorted into the office and were surprised to see almost everyone in there. Kiba's mother looked over at him and ran over to him and hugged him.

Kiba was a little shaken to say the least. She was crying her eyes out and in public. She was the leader of their clan and she had always stayed strong and fearless in front of her clan and in front of others. Kiba shakily returned the hug. When his mother pulled back she couldn't look him in the eyes. This scared him even more.

"M-Mom what's going on?" Kiba asked shakily.

"I-I'm so sorry Kiba. I-I couldn't keep it a secret. T-They found out." His mother said and broke down and slid to the floor.

Kiba stood their and paled visibly. They had found out? But how? He thought his family had kept it a well kept secret for thousands of years. And now it had come out. It would ruin him. He looked around the room and some of them looked inraged, some curious, some weirded out, some confused, and some didn't have an expression at all. And the ones with no expressions were the ones that worried him the most because he didn't know what they were thinking.

They all stood their and watched him. Shino was one of the few who looked confused. He was usually so good at masking his expressions, but since he had been late as had Kiba, he had no clue what they were talking about. Kiba backed up against the nearest wall and he could feel the walls start to close in around him. His sister came up and wrapped her arms around him to try and calm him, but he pulled out of her grasp. He was backed up in corner with no place to go. And a dog didn't like to be trapped.

"We have decided the best option for this situation." Shino's father, Akria, said to the company.

The whole office silenced for the announcement. Kiba didn't want to hear it, but knew he had to. Shino was completely confused. Apparently there was some sort of information that Kiba had decided to not share with him. Shino stared at the small dog boy in the corner. He looked like he was a lost little kid sepreated from his parents.

"We will keep quiet about this little problem if Kiba Inuzka agrees to marry Shino." Everyone in the room gasped.

Shino stared at his father as if he had completely lost it. Kiba's mother continued to cry. She made her way towards Kiba and pulled him into her arms. Kiba started to shake violently. Kiba's mother soothed his hair and whispered soothing promises and reasurencess into Kiba's sensitive ear. Tears started to come into Kiba's dark eyes.

The Hyugga clan leader turned to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the floor and didn't look up when words started to flow out of Neji's father's mouth. Finally Sasuke was forced to look up. Neji's father, Toyua, glared at Sasuke. Sasuke felt himself begin to tremble. Neji stared at Sasuke and couldn't believe that Sasuke was letting such an emotion show.

"We also will conseal this information if Sasuke Uchiha agrees to marry Neji." Toyua stated as if it was the easiest decision to make.

Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. For once, Sasuke welcomed this gesture. Kakashi was taken back when Sasuke flung into his arms. But Kakashi didn't push away the boy. Kakashi knew that Sasuke really needed his father and since he didn't have his anymore, Kakashi would make up for that.

Shino and Neji finally decided to speak up. They hadn't been in the room when the issue had been discussed. They were getting the feeling like they were ment to be left out of this certain situation, but they weren't going to be left out with this. Neji looked at Shino and they nodded. Finally they looked at their fathers and spoke up.

"What the hell is going on? What are you talking about?" Shino asked.

"Why do I have to marry the Uchiha?" Neji asked.

Their fathers stared at them and then sighed. Then they began. Akira decided that his son should know what was going on and what was about to happen.

"The Inzuka and Uchiha blood line have certain abilities. Some select men are able to bear childeren. Well, no one except those clans knew about the certain trait. But someone came across an old folder from a hundred years ago and contacted all the important clans. So we've decided to join the four clans and with the heirs." Akira stated.

Neji looked at his father like he had gone mental. Shino thought he was going to burst. Kiba was still in his mother's arms and Sasuke in Kakashi's. Neji couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness wash over him. Neji felt the same way as he watched Kakashi try and calm the young Uchiha.

"Its your pick. You can cooperate or have your secret spread out in the village. There are certain people who now know that only we can keep quiet. What do you say?" Toyua asked.

Toyua and Akira both knew this was a life changing experience for both the clans, but what they said was true. And to them it only seemed fair to get something in return. In this case, the two clan heirs. They both had found out about their sons' preferences and knew this was a good way to keep their sons happy and also continue their blood lines.

Kiba backed away from his mother's arms. He stood infront of Akira and Sasuke stood infront of Toyua. Kiba took a deep breath and looked at Shino. Shino knew exactly what he was about to do. Shino went over to stand over by Kiba. He knew that Kiba was going to need all of the support he could get.

"I'll do it." Kiba said hesitenly.

Sasuke nodded and looked down at the floor. Toyua and Akira smiled in agreement.

"Good, we'll start the wedding arrangements tomorrow when your better rested and this has all had time to settle in your mind." With that Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji walked away to their new lives.

TBC

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I'll update soon! C-ya!


	2. Author's note: the name issue

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while its just that there have been family issues that have prevented me from updating. i will change the names and repost it because i wrote the first chapter at my grandma's house and i'm going there this friday so there should be the new chapter 1 by friday or saturday. i will change their names in updates to come. the only thing i'm going to change is the fact that Neji's dad is alive instead of dead. and as for the whole mpreg thing, i have a sort of obsession with mpreg. that and yaoi. but that's expected. you can always tell me if you have a good idea for the story. i always take those into consideration. i'll try and update as soon as i can.

c ya

brittany aka silverdragon91


End file.
